Shantae FAQ
This is a gameplay FAQ for Shantae. Please feel free to post questions in the comments. General advice I'm a bit lost. Help? If you're trying to figure out where to go and how to get there, consult the map page: Overworld (Shantae) More generally, it's easiest to visualize the world as a ring-shape that loops around. There is a single 'main' path of areas spanning across, with a few tangents and shortcuts through caves. For the most part, to get anywhere, just keep walking in one direction. I keep dying! This game is hard! Help me out. The game is actually hardest at the very beginning, and becomes easier the further you progress. Here are some tips to make it easier: * Stock up on potions. * Avoid traveling at night until you're tough enough to handle it. You can put off hunting Fireflies until you're ready for it. * Check out the Heart Holder list below for some of the easier to acquire HH's. * If you're in an area with a lot of pits, chow down a Float Muffin for protection. * The Fighter's Gear Boot and Sash can make hitting enemies both above and below you much easier, and additionally do more damage than your standard attack. What's a good way to make money? Gems are handy to have, and once you reach Water Town you might find yourself tempted by the Fighter's Gear, which is really expensive. Here are a few ways to make some cash: * Snakes - The towneys will often advise you to fight scarecrows or other creatures to make money, but snakes are the easiest because they respawn so quickly and are not the slightest bit a threat to Shantae. Use a Greedy Jar (available at the store) and the gems they drop will double for a period of time. * Dance Parlor (Scuttle Town) - Dance for gems by pressing the correct button sequence. It requires precise timing and I suggest you practice on lower levels first and gradually increase as you master each level, but you get nice bonuses for doing a perfect job. * Gecko Match (Oasis Town) - There is less skill involved here, and just a mild amount of strategy. It's basically a dice game, where you score a point (represented by how high your lizard is on his pole) for each winning role. You can bail out at any time, and hitting the top will net you 100 gems. The strategy, such as it is, is as follows: If the enemy gets two points ahead of you, bail out. Since the gem investment increases with each turn, bailing early on loses you very little money. Your goal is to get to the top and make the bonus, and if that possibility ever looks unlikely, there is no point in continuing. So the old saying "Quitters never prosper" is actually the opposite of true in the Gecko Chamber. More specific topics How do I beat Rottytop's race? Getting beaten by a zombie in a foot race is pretty humiliating. Shantae can outrun her easily, but Rotty flawlessly evades the obstacles, so it's necessary to do a nearly perfect run. If you have trouble reacting to the obstacles fast enough, try memorizing the sequence: * Jump * Slide * Jump x2 * Slide * Jump * Slide x3 * Jump * Slide * Jump * Slide x2 * Jump * Slide * Jump How do I get to Twinkle Palace at the top of Mount Pointy? A point of confusion with this game is the incorrect advice Shantae's friends provide about reaching the summit of Mount Pointy. Approaching from the east will just run you into an impassable cliff-face. To get to the top, you have to go west (which is to say left). Where is the Zombie Caravan gone? After your first mandatory visit at the Zombie Caravan, you'll notice it's no longer in its original location. Actually, from this point onwards, you may only get back there out of pure luck by crossing two overworld areas at night (any area will do). Don't worry: the place is no longer required for plot progression, but it can be useful to get back there, for three reasons: the items are cheaper, racing against Rotty again can get you some gems, and if you warp there with the Warp dance, you will automatically bring the night, which can be useful, for example if you're trying to catch the fireflies. The best way to ensure you can go back to the Zombie Caravan anytime you like is still to bring four Baby Warp Squids during your first visit. Collectables Where are the Heart Holders? Where are the Fireflies? Where are the Baby Warp Squids? Where are the Transformation Talismans? Category:FAQs Category:Shantae (game) Category:Gameplay help